


Lilium Casa Blanca

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “我说贵虎啊，”在他接近前战极凌马故作夸张地叹了口气，“你还没注意到吗？我、发、情、期、到、了——”战极凌马说得一字一顿，最后一个尾音慢悠悠拖长，带着游刃有余的嘲笑意味。
Relationships: Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma
Kudos: 2





	Lilium Casa Blanca

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO设定，但什么也没有发生  
> ※是存稿，写这个的时候还没看完铠武（现在也不能算认认真真看完了），ooc和私设大量发生，有很多我流理解，一点也不好食的水果组  
> ※是最后的存稿。考试去了二十天后见——！  
> ※题目是香水百合，花语是伟大的爱

吴岛贵虎没有意识到发生了什么。

战极凌马的实验室一如既往的昏沉逼仄，赫尔海姆植物的标本、定锁种子和一排排实验仪器与资料让这间世界树集团标准大小的实验室显得过分狭小，战极凌马通常都犹如这个阴森世界阴影中盘踞的怪物，坐在旋转椅上或忙碌或悠闲的敲着键盘，任由白色黄色暗淡的人造光围着他跳舞。

但今天贵虎没能一眼发现实验室的领主，取而代之的是散落一地的资料和两只打碎的试管。吴岛贵虎顺着狼藉摸索过去，发现凌马教授坐在一片混乱之中，看起来像是刚刚被什么不可抗力从椅子上打落在地，正鼓圆了脸试图吹干指间捏着的一张沾满洒落试剂的资料。

吴岛贵虎愣了几秒，他想象不出谁能够越过世界树财团的防线一路杀到他的首席科学家的办公室里。葛叶纮汰、驱纹戒斗、或是凰莲·皮埃尔·阿方索，不，无论是谁都不可能。

在他走神的几秒钟内战极凌马先注意到了他，两指一颤任由湿乎乎的资料掉在地上重新泡回不明试剂里变软发皱，这次看起来彻底无法拯救。凌马摆出失望的表情，举起一只手向罪魁祸首挥了挥算作打招呼。

“凌马，你……”

吴岛贵虎如梦初醒，上前两步试图去扶起一脸遗憾的科学家，昂贵的皮鞋踏在玻璃碎片上发出透明骨骼破碎的声响。

“我说贵虎啊，”在他接近前战极凌马故作夸张地叹了口气，“你还没注意到吗？我、发、情、期、到、了——”

战极凌马说得一字一顿，最后一个尾音慢悠悠拖长，带着游刃有余的嘲笑意味。

吴岛贵虎后知后觉地意识到空气中酸涩的柠檬香气，和实验室往常冷漠而缺乏人类温度的消毒水味混在一起，冰冷柔软的气味分子顺着鼻腔神经爬进他的大脑皮层。

为了更好的工作奔波吴岛主任常年服用大剂量信息素阻隔剂，柠檬香若有若无地绕着他的神经纤维打转，影响不过是让他的心跳慢了一个拍子。他这才注意到他的科学家不似声音中表现出来的那么轻松自在，战极凌马手背上道道血管膨胀顶起皮肤，夹杂着两缕白色的长刘海沾了汗水顺着额角紧紧贴上脸颊，从脸颊到脖颈全都似一片燃烧的夕阳充血通红。

战极凌马是个Omega。

吴岛贵虎恍然大悟。他猜战极凌马的脑子里大概只有研究，性别和发情期之类对他来说不过是三流人类才会关注的困扰。贵虎想起他第一次见到凌马时对方剪了一头柔软而蓬乱的短发，后颈上的腺体大咧咧露在领口外面，毫不遮掩的态度引起一半人的反感，也导致剩下的那一半经常遗忘这位科学家其实是最不适合登上战场的那类人。

贵虎属于后一类，他向来一视同仁，战极凌马是Alpha还是Omega本就不会对他们间的信赖与友谊造成任何干扰，加上阻隔剂的效果他往往忘记他的首席科学家是个Omega。此刻想起这件事似乎有点太晚，吴岛贵虎清楚一个Alpha的信息素对于发情期的Omega来说意味着什么。他脚步紊乱地朝门口方向后退两步，掏出手机准备拨给凑耀子。

“我让凑来送抑制剂。”

他尽力收敛起自己的信息素——因为阻隔剂的存在，他也不能判断此举是否成功。

吴岛贵虎一边退出房间一边摁下数字键，却在最后一刻功亏一篑——战极凌马不知何时拖着软沓沓的步子靠过来抢走他的手机，拨了一半的号码和手机本身一起在房间里划出一条抛物线，掉在碎玻璃和资料之间。

“我不想打抑制剂，贵虎。”

战极凌马看起来像是讨厌打针的小孩子，声音带着一点平时没有的鼻音，吴岛贵虎简直要误以为他在撒娇了——事实上，这个误会与事实也差不太多。

“凌马，别闹了。”

吴岛贵虎叹着气把科学家摁回他喜欢的那张旋转椅上，看着凌马气鼓鼓地偏过头。

“消沉、疲倦、嗜睡……抑制剂带来的异常低激素水平会在接下来三到五天里极大影响我的才能。”

“可是，凌马……”

世界树的主任作为公司代表外出洽谈或是面对市民时绝非拙嘴笨舌之人，此刻对着处于发情期的科学家一句劝勉的理由也挑不出来。战极凌马好像看出了这点，双脚蹬地让旋转椅带着身体转了一百八十度，单手撩起马尾露出常年不见阳光的白皙后颈，对着吴岛贵虎乘胜追击。

“标记我吧，贵虎。”

这样做不合适。吴岛主任的理性思考回路快速分析得出结论，你不能只为了凌马讨厌注射抑制剂就标记他。但他的情感回路却得出完全相悖的结论，凌马想要的不过是一个标记而已，你应该完成你的科学家的要求。

而他很少拒绝战极凌马。至少在主观上他拒绝对方的次数屈指可数。

于是他伸手扶住战极凌马的肩膀，注意到对方的呼吸徒然加快了一个八拍。

“……大概会有点痛，忍着点，凌马。”

* * *

战极凌马的信息素是柠檬的酸味，但他的血和普通人类没有什么不同，一样的咸甜腥涩。吴岛贵虎小心翼翼地注入自己的信息素，柠檬的香气逐渐浓郁，源源不断地从伤口涌出，充斥着实验室的空气，这次连阻隔剂都无法完全抵消它的功效。战极凌马的皮肤是如此柔软，似乎他只要再加大力度就可以用牙齿从背后撕裂扯断他的颈椎和咽喉。事实上Alpha的本能呼唤着他更加粗暴地行事，但柠檬香诱惑他挑逗他的同时也给与他清醒的认知：他正在标记的Omega是战极凌马。是他的朋友、支持者与理解者战极凌马。

他放轻动作，落在标记上的动作变成接近蝴蝶落在蒲公英上的吻。

吴岛贵虎抑制着从心脏向大脑蔓延的炽热情欲与冲动，完成了标记；信息素交融达到顶点的一瞬间他听到战极凌马吐出破碎的呻吟与词汇，但浓郁的柠檬香气短暂麻痹了他分析语言的能力。

标记完成后他伸手抓过实验室里原有的双氧水给那两个深深的牙印消毒，尽管他知道腺体上的伤口将很快愈合不易感染。与此同时他问瘫在椅背上的科学家刚刚那几个支离破碎的词语到底是什么。

“没什么。”

凌马脸上挂满受到Alpha信息素冲击后留下的生理性泪水，但还是冲他露出一个他熟悉而信任的、属于战极凌马的微笑。

* * *

“果柄。”

属于吴岛贵虎的信息素顺着后颈的血管流遍战极凌马的四肢百骸，肌肉、神经与骨骼全都浸在某种不知名的香气中。

吴岛贵虎的信息素因为常年服用阻隔剂的缘故无法用仪器分析检验。香气不刺鼻而具有侵略性，战极凌马体内的热度随着信息素的注入涌起潮汐。凌马感觉血液悉数变成沸腾滚烫的熔融液态金属，渴求与欲望凝聚在咽喉里蒸腾发酵；他甚至领教到了他所鄙夷的那种生理冲动：哭泣，求饶，恳求吴岛贵虎彻底标记他。但科学家惯常冷静的大脑使他在这种情况下仍保有思考能力，有一小片与情欲无关的大脑无论何时都思索着各种无趣而无意义的问题——其中就包括他的猜测：贵虎的信息素气味属于某种花——尽管比起地球他对赫尔海姆的植物更加熟悉。

“果柄。”

就在这时这个词出现在他昏昏沉沉的脑海里，他随着大脑的意愿把这个词念出声来，夹杂在他毫不掩饰的愉悦喘息之中。

如果一定要把他——或者吴岛贵虎、三流人类们、或者世界——的命运比作一个无法超脱于物质世界的物象的话，战极凌马一定会毫不犹豫地选择果实。吴岛贵虎曾是他的果实上最鲜艳明丽的一部分。

花是果实的母体、果实的寄托，随着时间却逐渐显露出花冠枯萎凋零的真相。等到果实成熟时原本艳丽的部分只剩下一根枯萎的果柄，如同干瘪风化的脐带，丑陋而毫无价值。

标记接近完成，性冲动对战极凌马的理性带来的妨害接近于无。无关情欲的大脑区域进一步扩展，直到这时他才来得及思考为什么要在这种时候允许吴岛贵虎标记他。他眼角的余光瞥到电脑屏幕上的创世纪驱动器设计图，他的计划——他的背叛已经万事俱备。

吴岛贵虎注入的信息素显然是经过严格的控制，刚好能安抚他体内沸腾的Omega信息素以挺过发情期而又不会在他身上留下太多属于吴岛贵虎的气息从而形成无法抹去的深度标记。战极凌马明白这是属于贵虎的善解人意，而这份温柔也同样令他痛恨。

吴岛贵虎细心地吮去伤口上溢出的血珠，粗糙的舌苔与半月形的伤口接触引起战极凌马的一次震颤。身后的Alpha安抚性地用下唇蹭蹭那道伤口，然后伸手拿起双氧水。

“你刚刚说了什么，凌马？”

战极凌马因为后颈的刺痛微微缩起脖子时吴岛贵虎不解风情地发问。

战极凌马不明白这种突如其来的愤怒原因为何。也许是因为吴岛贵虎没能理解果柄这一隐喻，也许是因为吴岛贵虎没能理解他，也许是因为吴岛贵虎成为了果柄。

“没什么。”

他回答吴岛贵虎，把代表着讽刺与愤怒的笑隐藏在代表着“战极凌马”的笑容底下。

* * *

发情期热潮退去后空洞的疲倦支配了他的肌肉与思维，战极凌马揉着太阳穴一头扎进吴岛贵虎怀里，如同无理取闹的幼猫把对方整齐的白衬衫揉出重峦叠嶂。

“凌马？我扶你去休息室吧？”

战极凌马不回答也不挪窝，半倚半靠把全身的重心都压在吴岛贵虎身体上，他完全信任对方不会让他摔倒或把他推开。不知名的花香夹杂着柠檬香气，凌马开始思索哪种地球上的花才适合他的贵虎。

吴岛贵虎从枝头坠落，成为饿殍饱腹的食粮。

吴岛贵虎将会成为人类所谓的圣人，吴岛贵虎将会成为战极凌马所谓的傻子。

吴岛贵虎适合双手交叠，躺在圣洁的香水百合簇拥之中，宛如只是入睡而已，世人为他留下毫无意义的眼泪。赫尔海姆不适合做圣人与傻子的棺椁，那里太幽暗也太冷清。

……想到这里战极凌马开始感到遗憾。也许他杀了吴岛贵虎之后可以偶尔带一束香水百合去赫尔海姆看他——直到人类的世界与百合都被那个幽暗冷清的世界侵吞毁灭殆尽为止。

还没等他在脑海中选好百合的颜色，疲累的睡意就彻底控制了战极凌马。

后颈上鲜红的标记仍旧隐隐作痛，睡梦中战极凌马收紧了自己的怀抱，十指在吴岛贵虎心脏正后方的衬衫上压出十个浅凹。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2019/5/18


End file.
